


Defective_Avian's Fanart

by Defective_Avian



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defective_Avian/pseuds/Defective_Avian
Summary: This is fanart that I have made of canon or fanon works.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 17
Kudos: 55





	Defective_Avian's Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Telperien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telperien/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Babel Discrepancy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902890) by [Telperien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telperien/pseuds/Telperien). 



> All rights go to their respective owners. If any writers on this site, wish for me to remove a piece of work, please contact me and I will do so.

****

**Meanwhile back in Gotham...**

**Author's Note:**

> All rights go to their respective owners. If any writers on this site, wish for me to remove a piece of work, please contact me and I will do so.


End file.
